


Something Worth Recording

by missabigailhobbs



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doc is a bad person, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Recorded Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigailhobbs/pseuds/missabigailhobbs
Summary: Doc finds out about Baby's recording habits, and decides he's going to give his driver some very special sounds for his new mixtapes.





	Something Worth Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponceflower (LargerFarthing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargerFarthing/gifts).



> This was a commission for the ever-lovely comicdilfs. She requested Doc + Baby's recorder + dirty talk. I believe I have delivered on those points ;) I hope everybody enjoys this latest edition to the Filth Fest <3

Baby did have a bad habit of recording things he shouldn’t. When you ran with a group of criminals, recording their voices wasn’t the smartest plan. 

One of Doc’s goons had bumped him up against a wall, and his recorder had fallen from his pocket, Doc’s voice spouting from the speaker, praising Baby like he’d done earlier, and all eyes were suddenly on the quiet driver. 

He sputtered, trying to explain, but Doc had merely stalked over, picked up his recorder, and turned it off. 

“Don’t worry about it, Baby,” he said, slipping the recorder into his pocket. “We’ll talk about it later. Get the job done.” He shooed them all out, smirking to himself. He played the recording to himself, again and again. Doc smiled to himself - he had a _very_ good idea. 

When they got back from the job, it had gone flawlessly as always. His Baby was perfect, what else had he expected? The others were expendable, replaceable; sure, some were better than others, but at the end of the day it was a rotating cast of characters, all except for his Baby. When the cut had been divvied up and Baby rose to leave, he laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

“Wait a minute, Baby,” he said, watching as the others beat a fast retreat with their holdalls of cash. “We need to talk.” 

Baby tensed up. When Doc said he wanted to talk, it was almost never a good thing. With a sinking stomach, he took out one earbud and let Doc steer him to his office, the door clicking closed with a horribly final sound behind him. 

“Relax, Baby. I was listening to your tape on there… very interesting,” he said with a hum. “Can I ask why you record these specific things?”

Baby flushed. “I… I don’t know. I just like to record interesting noises, sometimes?” he said, and even as it came out of his mouth it felt weak. “I make...mixtapes. It’s just something stupid I do for fun,” he said, staring at his feet. 

“Mixtapes,” Doc replied, absolutely flat. He mulled it over. “Well, don’t do it any more. Not of meetings, anyway, I don’t care if you record the MARTA lady or a girl at a coffee shop or the… the cicadas or whatever else. But.” He paused, smiling broadly. “I will give you something worth recording. How’s that sound?” he asked, snaking a hand around Baby’s waist and pulling him in close, making the young man’s eyes go wide. God, Doc loved that look. A deer in the headlights, innocence to be corrupted. 

Baby looked confused for a moment. “What do you mean, something worth recording?” He thought his mixtapes were just fine the way they were, mixing city noise with voices and music that he composed himself. It was his only real creative outlet at this point, and he was sad to give it up. And Doc had the best voice, deep and soothing. 

Doc just chuckled, pulling Baby a little closer. “Why don’t… we find out, hm?” 

He hit record on the little device, leaving it on his desk where it could pick up any sounds in his office. He gripped Baby’s crotch, holding him tight between his legs. Baby let out the prettiest little yelp, and Doc grinned a crocodile’s grin. 

“That kind of sound, is what I mean. Pretty little slut…” He smirked. “I bet you make the prettiest little noises with someone who knows how to treat you right, don’t you?”

Baby was breathing hard, his jacket feeling hot and too-tight. He shrugged it off, but clutched tightly to his iPod. The strains of music coming through the single earbud felt like the only thing keeping him sane right now. Doc was touching him like nobody else ever had, and… and it felt good but he wasn’t sure what to do with that information. 

Doc hummed and slid his hands around Baby’s torso, up under his shirt to feel the strong muscles of his back. “So strong… I bet you work out, hm? Want to keep this tight little body, I bet.” Baby didn’t really need to reply, although he was hoping to coax some noises from him later. Right now, he could do all the talking. 

“Take off your clothes for me, sweet boy. I need to see what’s under those baggy clothes of yours,” he purred, and Baby couldn’t help but obey, hypnotized by Doc’s voice and the strong desire to please him. Soon he stood in just his boxers, shivering in Doc’s slightly too chilly office. 

“Mmm…” Doc purred, sliding his hands up Baby’s torso, over his arms and shoulders. “What a pretty little slut I have.” He let his hands drop, gripping Baby’s ass, squeezing tight and making him let out another of those pretty little yelps. “And nobody even knows. You keep everything wrapped up tight, of course, nobody knows that on the inside you’re a desperate little whore looking for somebody to take you in hand, isn’t that right?” He reached into Baby’s boxers and gave his cock a tug; the resulting moan was answer enough. 

Doc grinned and pulled Baby closer, dragging his boxers down and stroking his cock. Just that little contact was enough to have the young man letting out little cries, gasps of surprise and pleasure. “I bet you like that, don’t you? Dirty little slut. I’m going to keep touching you until you come all over your damn recorder. But I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Answer me.” 

Baby was stammering over his words, face flushed. What did you do when your boss - who was a well known criminal - started jacking you off? “I… yes, I wanna come, it feels… fuck, it feels really good,” he choked, and Doc laughed. 

“My Baby can curse! Wow, will wonders never cease,” he crowed. “But if you want to come, you’re going to have to beg me better than that, babydoll.” He smiled, calm as could be, while he continued to stroke Baby’s cock and his other hand sneaked down, playing with his driver’s balls and even sneaking a finger back further, to press at his hole. 

Baby whimpered; all of these sensations were overwhelming, and he wasn’t sure what to do with all of it. His legs trembled, and he found himself leaning on Doc’s hand just for support. “Doc… Doc please, I wanna come… I wanna come, please.” 

Doc narrowed his eyes. That just wasn’t good enough. In a quick movement, he had Baby bent over his desk, hand pressing at the back of his neck to keep him there. “I think we’ll try a little something different. Just a handjob’s not enough for my slut, is it? You wanna get fucked, hard and dirty, isn’t that right? Tell me.” 

Baby’s head was spinning, but he couldn’t think to do anything else but obey. “Yes, yes, I want it,” he babbled. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for anymore, but it seemed to make Doc happy, or at least not _unhappy_ , which was important when the person in question was carrying a gun. 

“Yeah, damn right you do,” Doc muttered, unzipping his pants. In the drawer of his desk he had a small bottle of lube for when the nights got long and frustrating, but he was very glad he had it now, for when he was pressing one and then two fingers into an increasingly vocal Baby. His other earbud had fallen out and it seemed he was compensating for the noise with his cries reaching a fever pitch. It wasn’t exactly words, more just _noises_ , ranging from the guttural to the shrieking. Baby would have a lovely range of sounds for his recorder, that’s for sure. 

Doc lined himself up and slid inside his Baby, which created the prettiest noise of all, a loud groan that bordered on pain. It was perfect. He gripped Baby’s hips and started to fuck into him, deep but slow, so he could savor the moment. 

“Filthy little whore. You’d bend over for anybody who put their hand on your dick, wouldn’t you?” he hissed, and Baby could only whimper a reply. “Yeah, I know. God, you’re so fucking tight. So perfect for me. My little lucky charm, aren’t you? Yeah you are. Gonna fuck you til you scream, how’s that sound?” 

Baby just gasped, scrabbling at the desk, digging his nails in for some kind of purchase. Doc slapped the back of his hand before he could do any damage. “Jesus, Baby, were you raised in a barn?” he chastised, giving him a few hard thrusts as “punishment”, but more to drive out some loud noises, sounds that nearly bordered on screams. “Don’t scratch the goddamn furniture.” 

He kept going, muttering filthy words to his Baby while he was buried deep inside him, but eventually his orgasm was coming on too fast and he couldn’t slow it down. “Fuck… goddamn, Baby, I’m gonna come inside you. Yeah, you want that? Filthy little fucking cumdumpster, gonna fill you so full you’ll be feeling me for weeks. Moan for me if you want that,” he said and gave him another thrust, knowing Baby’s only reply would be a helpless moan. “That’s what I fucking thought.” 

He gave Baby a few more hard thrusts and then held him still while he came inside him. Not satisfied, he reached down and stroked Baby to completion, pressing his ear to the younger man’s back to hear his cries as they reverberated through his body. Fucking _perfect_. 

He pulled back, zipping himself up and patting Baby’s ass once, just to see it jiggle. That was kind of fun, he decided. He watched Baby stumble around his office like a newborn calf, getting his clothes on. 

Doc smiled, picking up Baby’s recorder. Damn thing was still going. How about that. He looked at it, and then at the very flustered young man standing in front of him. “Well Baby,” he said, turning the recorder over in his hands. “Think we got anything good?” He turned it off and gave it back to Baby, who gratefully put it in his pocket. “Better not see that thing around me ever again, you understand?”

Baby not, still too dazed to do anything but exactly what Doc said. Doc thought he kind of liked Baby like this, all doe-eyed and fucked out. Maybe he’d do it again. Record it again, this time on his phone, so he could play it back whenever he wanted. It would make delicious blackmail, anyway. Or maybe just play a little snippet when he wanted to make his Baby blush. That would be fun too. 

While he was fantasizing, Baby was trying to get himself together. He tried to ignore the wet spot in the seat of his pants and stuffed his headphones back in, turning up the music. When Doc didn’t say anything else, he assumed he was dismissed, and he bolted for the door. 

“Oh, Baby?” Doc called, one parting shot across the bow. “Keep your phone on you. I wanna hear those mixtapes. Send me one of them, won’t you?”

Baby just flushed and nodded, trying to beat a hasty retreat. “Yeah, Doc. Will do.” 

Doc smiled broadly. “That’s my Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at missabigailhobbs, if you want a custom fic, commission me! Come say hi :) Comments and kudos feed my nasty habits so hit that button :D


End file.
